


Looking Back

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Crushes, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Future, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Pidge unearths their old paladin vlogs, and Allura hatches a plan to get Shiro and Lance to finally confess.





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any errors! I was inspired by how cute my son, Lance, looked in his vlog today and wanted to get something out for him before the day was done.

It was weird, seeing their faces, but not their faces. They all looked so unbelievably young, frozen in time on the screen, waiting for Pidge to click play on their old vlogs, for their much younger selves to come back to life.

“I can’t believe you found these...” Keith huffed, looking embarrassed enough that Lance was starting to get excited to see what his said.

They were close now, close enough like brothers that they still fought but it was always good natured and always with love. In fact, the first time Keith had mumbled _love you_ at the end of their weekly phone call, Lance had nearly died of a heart attack. Instead, he managed to pull himself together to text the group chat that Keith _loved him_ and call Hunk to declare that he was going to steal his boyfriend if he wasn’t careful.

And even though Keith swore up and down he regretted it, when Lance told him he loved him next week, he grumbled it back. It was a good reminder, of how far they had come, all of them, not just him and Keith, to see their younger selves again.

It surprised Lance, a little, how emotional it was to see Keith cry, to hear him talk about how isolated he had felt. He reached out, pulling the current Keith into a quick hug from across Allura’s lap, but was quickly replaced by Hunk’s big arms yanking Keith back into his own lap for a kiss.

Keith’s blush was practically neon when he ducked his head into the crook of Hunk’s neck to hide away from everyone cooing at him about how much they loved him and how it was okay to cry. Shiro was sitting at Lance and Allura’s feet, smiling softly at the image of Keith on the screen, that pouty look frozen in time.

Lance would say Keith was a completely different person now, except he was still mumbling about how he hadn’t been crying _it was just dust in my eye_ even as Hunk pat his back and tried not to laugh.

Allura popped up at the end of the video, nearly sending an elbow to Lance’s face as she darted forward to take control of the mouse from Pidge.

“Let’s watch Lance’s next!”

Inexplicably, Allura turned and shot Lance a wink before clicking on his own, much younger face. Truth be told, Lance barely remembered what he had said then. Something about playing the field? He was pretty sure he winked at the camera, but he would do that again anyway.

It was only when Allura was snuggled back onto the couch between him and Keith that he started to remember, both what he had said, and that his best friend was an evil evil queen.

_but you can call me sharpshooter, that’s what my friends call me_

Lance slowly turned, wide eyed to stare at Allura, who was looking right back, a downright wicked grin on her perfect lips.

“You’ve seen this before,” Lance accused, narrowing his eyes further as Allura shrugged exaggeratedly back at him before turning her attention back to the screen where a very flustered Lance was smiling sappily at the camera.

_I mean she probably thinks I’m great…and strong and pretty…I mean--!_

There was a flurry of movement when Keith sat bolt upright, leaning across Allura to stare Lance full in the face.

“Thinks you’re pretty huh?”

Lance groaned, burying his face in one hand while trying to fend Keith off with the other even as the video continued to role.

“Shut uuuup,” Lance whined, whimpering when Allura grabbed his arm and pinned it between them so he would stop accidentally hitting her in the face.

“I mean, I guess I can see it…” Keith shrugged, finally pulling out of striking range with a giant smirk on his face.

A guy who had just cried on screen did not deserve to look that smug, all snuggled up with Hunk like the cat who got the cream.

“Keith, don’t be mean, Lance is _very_ pretty.”

Lance wanted to die. He officially wanted to die. Thankfully Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro were staying out of it, Hunk too focused on wrangling Keith and Shiro too busy talking to Pidge.

“Shiro!”

Lance sat up, eyes wide in horror as he watched Allura’s lips form the words in slow motion. He wanted to slam his hand over her mouth, to press pause/rewind on the remote control of life. But, unfortunately, neither of those things were actually options and Lance was doomed to his fate.

“Shiro, don’t you think Lance is pretty?”

There was no way he could look at Shiro, already picturing the teasing smile curling the edges of his lips, and the way his nose always crinkled when he was feeling mischievous. It was becoming readily apparent to Lance how it had been so easy for Allura to pick up on his massive crush for Shiro, especially with how much it had grown since being back on earth and getting to know him even more.

“Lance, you are very pretty. Lance is a good boy and…”

Everything after _good boy_ had turned to white noise in Lance’s ears. Shiro had called him _pretty_ and a _good boy._ Lance’s body felt like it was on fire, heat radiating down his spine. The tips of his ears were burning as he struggled to hear the rest of what Shiro was saying, but all he could hear was _good boy_ and feel Allura nudging him sharply in the ribs.

“Lance? Are you feeling okay?” She sounded sly, like she knew exactly what he was feeling.

“You are _evil.”_

Allura laughed, patting him on the back a little harder than necessary so he was jostled forward on the couch.

“You’re welcome!”

It was a struggle to excuse himself without drawing too much attention, either to himself, or to his current _problem._ Allura, bless her, finally decided to take pity on him and distract the others long enough for him to slip away.

Or, well, so Lance thought, except he was only halfway to the bathroom when he felt Shiro’s hand on his arm, pulling him back. Shiro looked so earnestly concerned, eyes wide as he stumbled through an apology about offending Lance, it was inevitable that Lance would crack, so why not now?

“I’m _so_ sorry, Lance. That was way too far. I didn’t mean to—”

Lance held up his hand, blush growing wider as Shiro stared at him, a mix of curiosity and hurt on his way too handsome features.

“It’s fine…I mean I…What I’m _saying is_ —”

“Lance has a crush on you!” Keith’s voice bellowed down the hall, cutting Lance off and officially sending him up in flames.

“ _Keith,_ you were supposed to let _him_ say it!” Allura hissed, both still out of sight but just around the hallway corner.

“He was drowning out there.”

“I wasn’t drowning!” Lance bellowed back, any embarrassment forgotten in the face of arguing with Keith.

If it hadn’t been for Shiro’s hand still clasped around his slim bicep, Lance probably would have stomped around there and continued the fight, friends or not. Except, Shiro’s hand _was_ still around his arm, his own face now cherry tomato red as he stared at Lance in wonder.

“You have a crush on me?”

Lance flushed again, wanting to cross his arms in defense but unable to with the way Shiro was holding him.

“Uh…yeah, dude. I have for a while now.”

If anything, Shiro blushed harder, even as he pulled Lance closer, startling him enough to nearly trip him off his feet so he had to brace his hands against Shiro’s chest.

“I like you, too.”

“Oh.”

Lance couldn’t remember the last time he had been this close to Shiro. His eyes looked so warm, that mischievous twinkle back as he pulled Lance flush against him.

“Kiss him, you idiot!” Allura shrieked before a loud smack of skin on skin silenced her, no doubt Keith or Hunk’s hand was now covering her mouth.

Shiro smiled, his metal fingers cool against Lance’s overheated skin where he cupped his chin.

“Can I kiss you?”

They both laughed at how hard Lance nodded, nearly dislodging Shiro’s hold of his chin before stilling long enough for their mouths to meet. When Shiro finally pulled back, he was smiling, and Lance’s face hurt from his own grin. They probably would have stayed there forever if they hadn’t had an audience, or weren’t currently in Allura and Coran’s hallway.

“Can we get back to the movies, please?”

Pidge sounded exasperated as they called from the living room, having never left their cross-legged position by the tv screen.

When they did all file back into the room, Allura graciously allowed Shiro to take her seat on the couch next to Lance, even if Lance suspected it had more to do with wanting to sit by the computer and pick whose vlog they watched next over any charitable action. Shiro kissed his temple when his own vlog started, and held Lance’s hand through the rest and when Lance got home, he had a text asking him out the following night.


End file.
